The Worst Witch and the Worst Chaperone
by Lokifangirl
Summary: When Mildred's mum has to a last minute conference at work, Mildred ends up having to stay at Cackle's over her Spring break. Unfortunately, the faculty all have plans- all except one- Miss Hardbroom. Will a week alone together be more than either of them can bear? Or might it lead to a surprisingly tender friendship?
1. Chapter 1

The Worst Witch and the Worst Chaperone

Mildred's mum asks for permission for her to stay at Cackle's over the break, due to a work commitment. The rest of the staff are leaving for the break, except for one potions mistress. With a week alone together, Mildred forms a deep friendship with her strictest teacher.

"I know it's short notice" Ms. Hubble apologized for the fifteenth time. "But this is an extremely important engagement, I'm up for a promotion" she explained, shifting in the comfortable armchair in Ms. Cackle's office.

"I understand completely, it's just that I'm afraid there's usually more girls staying over break at one time. Are you comfortable with Mildred here all by herself?"

"Well, she won't be all by herself, because you'll have one of your teachers stay as well"

"Oh I just meant in terms of fellow students"

"Oh, Millie love, it's only a week, do you think you can handle that?" Ms. Hubble asked her daughter, who was looking at Ms. Cackle hopefully.

"Well, I guess that depends on who's staying with me" Mildred said thoughtfully. "How about you Ms. Cackle? Oh we'll have so much fun! You can teach me all kinds of magic stuff to help me get caught up, and I can show you some fun non magic games!" Mildred said, getting excited. Ms. Cackle smiled sadly at Mildred and reached across the desk to take her hand.

"I wish I could Mildred that sounds like a wonderfully good time. But I'm expected at my mother's…she needs me" Ms. Cackle said apologetically. Mildred slumped, disappointed.

"How about Mr. Rowan-Webb?" Mildred asked. Ms. Cackle shook her head.

"He and Ms. Bat are going on a romantic getaway" she explained. Mildred slumped again.

"Ms. Drill?" she asked weakly. Ms. Cackle shook her head.

"she's with her boyfriend, going to the Wizball final in Spain" Mildred's eyes widened.

"Ms. Drill has a boyfriend" she gasped, and her mum elbowed her, but she looked at Millie and mock-gasped playfully.

"And that's exactly why I've summoned Ms. Hardbroom" Ms. Cackle explained. "She should be here soon, and we'll all discuss the situation" Mildred's stomach dropped.

"M-Miss Hardbroom" Mildred said slowly, looking horrified at her mum. Ms. Cackle looked knowingly at her. "No. No way. I'm not staying here with her. She hates me"

"Now, Mildred let's not be melodramatic" Ms. Cackle murmured. "I'm sure Miss Hardbroom would be happy to have the company, and a weeks time with a teacher as accomplished as Miss Hardbroom is a fantastic opportunity for you to improve in your studies" she paused, looking fondly at Mildred through her glasses. "And she does not hate you. I don't think the two of you understand each other very well"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Cackle, but isn't there anyone else that could stay?" Ms. Hubble asked, concerned, and rubbing her daughter's back comfortingly.

"I'm afraid not" she said. "But there's nothing to be concerned about. I know Mildred and Miss Hardbroom have gotten off on the wrong foot in the past, but I think this could be exactly what Mildred needs academically" Miss Hardbroom appeared behind Ms. Cackle so suddenly, both Hubbles jumped.

"Ah, right on time, Hecate" Ms. Cackle said, gesturing for her to sit. "We were just discussing Mildred's accommodations for the break, as Miss Hubble has a career engagement"

"Surely we should have been informed earlier, of such a development" Miss Hardbroom said, narrowing her eyes at Ms. Hubble. Mildred fidgeted anxiously in her chair, recognizing that fire in her mum's eyes.

"Mum-" she tried to say, to stop her from going off.

"Now look here, I only just got word this morning" her mum said feistily. "Sometimes things don't go to plan. You really think I'd want Mildred here over a break rather than at home with me?" Miss Hardbroom drew herself up and looked affronted. Ms. Cackle held out her hands placatingly.

"Ultimately, Hecate, Ms. Hubble would need Mildred to stay here over the break" Ms. Cackle explained. Miss Hardbroom's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline. "Of course, it's Mildred's decision" Mildred shifted as Miss Hardbroom's intense stare bore down on her.

"Uh…" Mildred fidgeted. Ms. Hubble took her daughter by the shoulders.

"You don't have to do this you know, I…I mean. I'll cancel my trip. I don't want you to do something you're uncomfortable with" her mum said comfortingly, but Mildred knew what the right thing to do was. Her mum really needed this promotion, it was going to make things a lot easier for the two of them. Mildred glanced at Miss Hardbroom, who was doing her best to pretend she wasn't hearing the intimate conversation between Mildred and her mum, but who looked slightly, Mildred thought, vulnerable.

"No Mum, I'll stay" Mildred said firmly, and Miss Hardbroom's gaze shot to hers, shocked, but her features softened ever so slightly. "It's like Ms. Cackle said, it's an opportunity to improve" Her mum seemed unconvinced, looking between Mildred and Miss Hardbroom cautiously. "I mean, as long as it's okay with Miss Hardbroom" Mildred finished, looking to her teacher.

"I am not opposed…so long as Mildred agrees to follow school rules during her stay" Miss Hardbroom said quietly, and inclined her head.

"All right, Millie love if you're sure" her mum said hesitantly. "I guess if Mildred's okay with it, I'm okay with it" she said giving her daughter a hug and a kiss. "I'm so proud of you" Mildred smiled up at her mum, knowing she had made the right choice.

"Well said, Mildred. That shows great growth on your part" Ms. Cackle said tenderly. Mildred beamed.

"Thanks, Ms. Cackle" she said, still squished into her mum's hug.

"I do want her to be able to enjoy her break though" her mum said warningly at Miss Hardbroom. "This girl works very hard she does deserve some time off" Miss Hardbroom pursed her lips. And Mildred held her breath.

"If she improves, that can be arranged" she says diplomatically. Ms. Cackle clapped her hands.

"You see Mildred, people can surprise you" she remarks, winking at Miss Hardbroom.

Mildred watched with a sinking feeling as all the other students filed out of various classrooms, leaving for break. For once she wished her lessons would stretch on longer, but time had caught up to her. She had explained the situation to Maud and Enid, who were instantly sympathetic, and had offered to tell their parents they needed to stay too, to study. But Mildred wouldn't let them give up their vacations. So it was with a heavy heart that she watched her friends fly off, sitting dejectedly on the front steps of Cackle's, stroking Tabby absentmindedly. Suddenly, her mum appeared.

"Mum!" Mildred said delightedly, jumping at her and giving her a big hug. Tabby wound purring around their legs.

"Hello you! And Tabs! How are you? You didn't think I'd just leave did you?" her mum said playfully. "Besides, I had to bring you some stuff from home" she said as she plopped a suitcase and a colorful tote overflowing with Mildred's things, giving Tabby a scratch. "That'll help, yeah?" Mildred hugged her tight.

"You're the best mum ever" she said into her shirt. "Wait, how did you…"

"Ms. Cackle transported me. Don't worry I didn't turn into a witch over night" her mum said, booping her daughter's nose. "So now where's your room? I'm just going to put this stuff in there and get you settled and then I'll be off" Mildred's face fell. Her mum gave her another hug.

"Hey….it's only a week love. You've done much more than that while you're at school" Mildred gave her a sigh.

"It's not the same. This time I'm alone with Miss Hardbroom of all people" Mildred said, kicking a rock.

"You'll be just fine" her mum said softly. "You're a Hubble. And we don't give up no matter what anyone says" she reminded her. "You have earned your place here, you've saved this school how many times?" Mildred smiled.

"I guess" her mum rolled her eyes.

"You guess? Come on you!" she tostled Mildred's hair, and Mildred picked up Tabby and together they walked back inside.

Mildred was fairly excited to show her mum her room, with all her new artwork tacked up on the tower walls. Mostly, her mother had brought her normal clothes- "I bet you miss these when you're at school, huh?", a few of her favorite books, and Kitty, her favorite teddy bear. Her mum was just giving her a thorough tickle on her bed when Miss Hardbroom appeared.

"Ms. Hubble" she said, inclining her head. Mildred and her mum froze and separated briefly.

"Miss Hardbroom" she said. "Can I have a quick word?" Miss Hardbroom looked pained.

"of course" she said, striding through the doorway.

"So I was just dropping off a few of Mildred's things" her mum explained. "So she feels more comfortable. But I do want her to be able to contact me at any time…not just when she "improves"" her mum finished sternly. Miss Hardbroom nodded.

"Mildred has unlimited mirror tokens over the break…she can contact you whenever she wishes" Miss Hardbroom said brusquely.

"Okayyy" her mum said nodding. "Good. And you're all set food wise? I mean…is the witch chef gone or…?" Mildred giggled.

"It's Ms. Tapioca mum I've told you not to call her that!" Mildred laughed. Her mum made a face at her.

"Well that's what she is isn't she? A witch chef?" Mildred giggled harder, and Miss Hardbroom quirked her lips up.

"Ms. Tapioca will not be with us, but I assure you Ms. Hubble I can cook adequately" Miss Hardbroom said defensively. Her mum looked surprised, and Mildred fell back on the bed in shock. Ms. Hardbroom cooking for her! Maud and Enid would never believe this!

"Of course you can. Of course…um..Mildred's not too picky especially not with the slop served around here" she said, clearly trying to think more questions so she could stay longer.

"Is there anything else, Ms. Hubble?" Miss Hardbroom ground out. Her mum glared.

"No, no. I think that's everything." she said, irritated, and gave her daughter a last hug and kiss. "I'll be back before you know it" she said. "I love you" Mildred hugged her mum back.

"Love you too Mum" she said softly.

"All right, Miss Hardbroom, if you would send me-" her mum said standing, and disappeared before she could finish.

Mildred looked at Miss Hardbroom, the reality of the situation fully setting in. For a few moments, they simply stared at each other, neither one knowing quite how to act.


	2. Chapter 2

"You can come in if you want, Miss Hardbroom" Mildred said tentatively. Miss Hardbroom nodded stiffly and swept into the room. For a moment, she stood there uncomfortably, her fingers clenching and unclenching at her sides, before awkwardly sitting on the bed next to Mildred. Tabby, who had been curled up on Mildred's bed, uncurled himself to curiously sniff at Miss Hardbroom's sleeve.

"I am aware that you would prefer many of my colleagues to myself as your chaperone" she started. "It's true that I am not the best at….positive reinforcement…but I shall do my best to make your stay here agreeable" she finished hurriedly, glaring at Tabby. Mildred grinned.

"I didn't understand a ton of that…but thanks Miss Hardbroom" she said gratefully.

"Naturally we shall have to go over some ground rules" Miss Hardbroom growled.

"Naturally" Mildred said smiling to herself.

"Obviously you will adhere to the school rules as usual during your stay" she dictated. "You will have lessons with me mostly in the early afternoon from noon until 2, after which you will be allowed to spend your time as you wish, so long as it is not disruptive" she tried to inject her voice with her usual venom, but it was hard when the girl kept grinning at her

"Mildred Hubble what are you smiling at" she hissed.

"I dunno it's kinda funny, that we're alone here the two of us don't you think?" Mildred said swinging her legs.

"It is an academic opportunity" Miss Hardbroom conceded. "For you, for me it is an exercise in….." she sighed heavily. "Patience, and understanding"

"Well I think you should know" Mildred said. "That as much as I do want to improve in lessons…Mum said that it is a break, and I am going to have fun on my break" she said, trying to draw herself up like Miss Hardbroom did. Miss Hardbroom raised her eyebrows.

"Then you must…take that upon yourself. I am responsible for your learning, not your fun" she said disgustedly. Mildred's face fell and Hecate felt a twinge of guilt. Then she narrowed her eyes with determination and a slow smile spread over her face, as an idea came to her.

"I suggest a wager" Mildred said playfully. Miss Hardbroom looked at Mildred with confusion.

"What?"

"If you can help me become a better witch this week" Mildred said with a smirk. "Then I get to help you have some fun" Mildred said sticking her hand out. Miss Hardbroom's eyes flashed.

"You dare to question my abilities" Miss Hardbroom hissed.

"No, Miss, just the opposite. That's why I'm sure you'll have to have some fun with me by the end of the week" Mildred said smartly. "Unless of course you don't think you can help me improve" Miss Hardbroom narrowed her eyes.

"You will improve, Mildred Hubble, whether there is fun involved or not" Mildred shrugged.

"Well then I guess you have nothing to lose then" Mildred said grinning, holding her hand out. Miss Hardbroom sighed and considered her words, studying Mildred intently. She raised her eyebrows at looked at her with something akin to respect. Gingerly, she took Mildred's hand and shook it lightly. Mildred was somewhat shocked that her boldness had paid off, and beamed brightly.

"Very well" she said, lips twitching. "Dinner is at 6 in the dining hall" and transferred away before Mildred could ask what was for dinner.

To keep from being bored Mildred explored the castle, looking for secret passages. She spent a great deal of time in the library pulling out random books like she'd seen in the movies. But she turned up empty-handed. A while after that, she curled up to draw, letting Tabby model for her.

"Tabby stop moving" Mildred said irritatedly, sticking her tongue out and trying to sketch as fast as she can. Tabby meowed, and decided to lick himself. With a sigh of exasperation, somewhere throughout the castle, she heard a deep bong. "Oh no, Tabby what time is it?" she hurriedly gathered up her art supplies, stuffing them in her bag and taking off through the corridors to the dining hall. The dining hall was mostly the same, although it looked horribly abandoned without the students and teachers. The large mahogany tables and benches were stripped bare, and Mildred inched through them- wondering where on earth Miss Hardbroom was intending them to eat. That is- until she saw the much smaller teacher's table, the only one dressed for a meal. Mildred slid into a seat with only minutes to spare, quickly magicking Tabby to her room. Her stomach was churning, and she felt as though she'd swallowed a horde of bats. The confidence and playfulness of earlier had seemingly evaporated along with her mum. She had felt stronger when she was on her own turf in her room, but outside of that was Miss Hardbroom's territory. Mildred looked around anxiously before relaxing back into her chair. And in a flash, her strict potion mistress had arrived, holding a silver domed tray.

"Good evening, Mildred Hubble" she from behind her and Mildred started a little in her chair.

"Good evening, Miss Hardbroom" Mildred said almost automatically, as her teacher set the dish down on the table. To Mildred's surprise, she unveiled somewhat of a classic shepherd's pie, which in silence, she cut and placed carefully in front of Mildred. "Did you make this for me?" Mildred asked, shocked.

"Did you think you were to starve?" Miss Hardbroom murmured. "Any young witch needs proper sustenance if they are to improve" she placed particular emphasis on the last word, looking meaningfully at Mildred as she cut herself a piece and situated herself opposite Mildred.

"Thank you, Miss Hardbroom it looks delicious" Mildred said softly, blinking widely at her teacher. This Miss Hardbroom, Mildred decided, she quite liked. One on one she still held to her strictness, but she was a bit softer. Just a bit. Miss Hardbroom inclined her head.

"You are in my care, and I am true to my word" she said softly. "Now, eat" she said firmly, though Mildred didn't need encouraging, and quickly tucked in.

"So do you like to cook Ms. Hardbroom?" Mildred asked hesitantly. Miss Hardbroom paused, a bit taken off guard.

"I can perform adequately at it when necessary" Miss Hardbroom said stiffly and Mildred rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I asked" she pointed out."Wait a minute" she slapped her hand to her forehead. "You do! Of course you do….because cooking is just like potions!" Miss Hardbroom raised her eyebrows, and her lips twitched. "See, in cooking you have to be super precise. You're working with ingredients, measuring them out and keeping track of temperature and all these elements…" Mildred explained. Miss Hardbroom nodded slightly.

"Indeed, Mildred Hubble. It is not quite as enjoyable for me as potions, but I suppose there are parts of the process that I enjoy" Miss Hardbroom remarked slowly, looking as if she wanted to scold herself.

"That makes sense" Mildred said, grumbling just a bit. "Because I'm rubbish at cooking. I tried to make my mum a mother's day cake once and I almost burned the kitchen down" Miss Hardbroom smiled a bit at this ever so slightly. "But mum ate it anyway, even though I told her not to" Mildred said, tearing a little, feeling her mother's absence, and falling silent. Miss Hardbroom spent a few minutes opening and closing her mouth, trying to figure out what to say.

"It is as you said, cooking is not far off from potions. Perhaps it would be helpful for you to learn to cook in order to improve in potions" Miss Hardbroom offered hesitantly. "All part of your academic studies of course" Mildred looked suspicious.

"You want to teach me to cook" Mildred sounded out. Miss Hardbroom huffed.

"I want… I want to teach you about potions- through cooking. It's clear you need a more unique approach" Miss Hardbroom clarified.

"yes Miss Hardbroom" Mildred said quietly, but she smiled a bit to herself. "I'd like that" A silence fell again, but Mildred was now very curious about her strict teacher, and couldn't help but think this was the only chance she was going to get to learn anything about her. So she mustered up the courage to keep asking. "what's your favorite thing to make?" Miss Hardbroom looked at her suspiciously.

"Why the sudden obsession with my culinary skills?" Mildred rolled her eyes, and made an x over her heart.

"I promise I won't tell anyone" Mildred pleaded. "see I crossed my heart"

"You did what?"

"Oh…it's a nonmagical thing. It's like a promise. Cross your heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye" Mildred recited to Miss Hardbroom's confused expression "If you tell that is all that bad stuff will happen, it's a promise I won't" Miss Hardbroom sighed.

"I will never understand the nonmagical world and it's…eccentricities…" she murmured to herself. "But as I see you will not let this go, when I was younger my mother taught me to make bat cookies, which is a fairly traditional recipe for us prepared often at halloween" Miss Hardbroom explained, albeit hesitantly. "The cookies are baked with an enchantment, and must be put in the oven at 11:30 so that they so that fly out at midnight. You can tell they're done because they start fluttering about" Miss Hardbroom's voice softened as she reminisced. "It quite scared me the first time I made them because the frosting had bled so that they looked far more alarming than I had intended" she concluded a bit abruptly. Mildred giggled.

"That sounds quite literally the bats" Mildred exclaimed. "Cookies that fly! That's amazing!" Miss Hardbroom looked like she was trying to hide that she was pleased by Mildred's reaction.

"It was" she agreed quietly.

"Can I learn how to make those?" Mildred asked. Miss Hardbroom sighed.

"Perhaps in time. But we will begin with something much simpler" Miss Hardbroom said. Mildred's face fell a little, yawning ever so slightly. "But tomorrow, for now, you need rest" She quickly vanished the dishes, and transferred them both to Mildred's room, with Mildred looking down to see that she was wearing her pajamas.

"I'll expect you up and dressed at 6' o clock for our first lesson" Miss Hardbroom reminded her as Mildred blinked sleepily at her teacher. Tabby raised his head from his spot on the bed, giving an irritated meow at having been disturbed.

"Okayyy" Mildred whined, rolling her eyes and climbing into bed. "I don't see why we have to start so early though"

"Early morning hours are the most productive hours for your mind" Miss Hardbroom said sharply. "Goodnight, Mildred Hubble" she said. "Should you…" she twitched slightly. "Require anything during the night, my quarters are open to you" Mildred's eyes widened.

"Really?" she said, smiling a bit.

"I mean if you are ill or in danger of some kind" Miss Hardbroom clarified. "It is not an open invitation, but under emergency circumstances"

"I got it, only joking. Good night Miss Hardbroom" Mildred said grinning. Miss Hardbroom huffed and transferred away, smiling only when she was out of view.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mildred….Hubble" a familiar voice seeped into the very recesses of Mildred's peaceful dream.

"I didn't do it" Mildred screeched groggily, bolting upright.

"Just because you are the only pupil present does not mean you may sleep in class" the voice continued coming from a bleary black shape that walked toward her with an intimidating click, click, click. Mildred shook herself awake, slapping her cheeks abruptly. Tabby was still snoozing contentedly in her lap.

"What happened you're on first watch" she whispered to the cat, who blinked up at her, then at HB with a guilty expression.

"Today we will begin with a potions outing to the west wood" Miss Hardbroom began sharply, striding to the board and fiercely unrolling a map of Cackle's. "It is clear that you Mildred Hubble, need further support in the foundation of potions. Ingredient identification and cataloguing. Can you tell me what grows in this area?

"Pustule plants" Mildred groaned. "There's a whole big section in the front. I fell in it first term when I was trying to find a nice quiet place to sketch"

"And what are the uses of this plant?" Miss Hardbroom continued.

"Anti-Acne, Anti-inflammatory, mainly it's calming to the skin… so it's used in a lot beauty and health creams" Mildred said. "And…erm…um, something about slipping. A slippery potion?"

"Your first definition is correct, however inarticulately put. The plant is used to calm rashes, remove warts, and remedy most skincare issues when combined properly with other ingredients. It is too strong to be used on it's own. Unless you favor your face being the color of a tomato" she corrected. "The second use is to create a traction potion, which is popularly solidified into a gel, causes substances to retain traction, in other words, remain stable on a slippery surface"

"Oh" Mildred mumbled, sighing. Miss Hardbroom observed her pupil a moment, pausing in her diatribe.

"But obviously my lectures do not work for you" she said briskly. Mildred glanced up at her teacher hesitantly, only to blink in surprise at seeing her teacher now wearing her cloak, a black smock and tight-fitting rubber gloves. "And hands-on experience is the best way for any young witch to learn. Now follow me, unless you'd prefer to remain here" Mildred smiled nervously. "Writing ten thousand lines about how courage is a witch's best asset" Miss Hardbroom finished menacingly. "And why you do not possess it, as a witch or as a chicken"

"Coming, coming, ah, right behind you HB!" Mildred scrambled up from her seat, ousting Tabby who hissed in irritation.

"Good choice, Mildred Hub-ble" she hissed, with hint of a grin.

Squelch. Squelch. Her rain boots sunk into the ground and her reflection wavered and then disappeared in the pockets of water in the road. Mildred was delighted that the recent rain had caused mud puddles, and was enjoying them as vigorously and quietly as she could, tromping behind HB along the path.

"Mildred Hubble!" Miss Hardbroom said, halting yet again. "We shall be at this all day if you keep lollygagging about" Mildred grinned.

"But I'm making important discoveries, erm academic ones" Mildred's eyes darted around. "Like…this…" she grabbed at random plant. "Dulcis plant see? Good for height potions and shrinking potions dependent on the amount added" she said, grunting with the effort of trying to pull the plant out of the ground. "That's funny, I don't remember this plant having such deep…..roots" she gasped.

"Mildred, that is not the dulcis…."

With a yelp, Mildred was yanked forward into the bushes. Inside the reeds, Mildred could see the plant in her hands sprout thorns and a malevolent face etched itself into its stalk. The leaves, Mildred could see up close, were dark green rather than the tell-tale pale green of the dulcis plant. A pale hand grasped panicked at the back of her shirt, but Mildred was too focused on the thorny plant demon that had sunk its thorns painfully into her hand and was moving up her forearm. "M…Miss Hardbroom…." And suddenly a hand was grasping her arm firmly and she whimpered as she heard the swoosh of a knife and she recoiled, feeling sure she had lost her arm. She opened her eyes to see Miss Hardbroom, panting, smock torn and hair mussed holding her bloody arm out as far away from her as possible. The plant lay shriveled and steaming next to her.

"You insolent girl…you…look what you've done. A harvesting wasted" she barked.

"A harvesting of what? My arm?" Mildred shouted, sniffling. "It's not my fault that thing attacked me…."

"Not your fault? If you had paid attention at all, that plant, the uvuam, looks almost identical to the dulchis except for it's leaves. But no you don't listen! You never listen! That plant, though not the dulcis could have yielded it's thorns to nobler cause than yourself" Miss Hardbroom hissed. "Instead I had to sacrifice that to save you from your own idotic ignorance" That last word ignorance was uttered so bitingly that Mildred took a step back. She stared at her teacher in hurt disbelief, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I knew it- I knew it deep down but last night I thought maybe….. " she paused to sob. "You don't want to teach me, I'm just some burden- some stain on your record because I'm not doing well and it makes you look bad. Fine, then you won't have to worry about the worst witch anymore!" Mildred took off then, trees blurring, feet pulsing – heart breaking, tearing through branches and stumbling over rocks. And she didn't look back at her teacher, whose walls had come crumbling down with the overwhelming emotion she felt, and couldn't see the hunched figure let out a gasp and couldn't see the pale hand with those long fingers who at the last second, reached out for her.

The girl couldn't have gone far, Hecate reasoned, trying desperately to ignore the urge to just sit down and sob. She was frustrated- beyond frustrated…she…she…she was so upset she couldn't think of a word beyond frustrated. Mildred had put a cloaking spell on herself, and it was growing dark, and accordingly closer and closer the odds of a hubble related mishap as she tried to save herself. As she tore through the underbrush she tried to rehearse what she would say, but no words came to mind. For once her mind was empty of scolding for Mildred, only an empty guilty echo of Mildred's words. She could not, try as she might push those words out of her head…just like she pushed Mildred away.

"It's what I'm best at….pushing people away" she muttered. "According to Pippa" she muttered. After several tense minutes of searching, Hecate found her curled up underneath a tree, sobbing over a pile of ashes that had once been, Hecate figured, a pile of small sticks. An attempted fire spell. Oh, Mildred.

"Mildred" she called hesitantly. Mildred only cried harder, and Hecate winced. "Mildred, please, I…"

"Go away" she snuffled.

"I cannot abandon you" Hecate said firmly. "It's my job to protect you, as a student of Cackle's" Mildred said nothing, burrowing further into the tree stump. Hecate sighed, and her shoulders slumped. "May I sit?" she said tensely into the silence. Mildred kicked at a rock. Slowly, hesitantly, Hecate sat down beside Mildred and put her face in her hands, unmoving. Curious, Mildred peeped out from behind the tree, inching a bit closer.

"I failed you, Mildred" she said brokenly. "There is no…there is no way to justify the things I said to you" she continued, wiping dirt and ashes off of her dress. "I was wrong" she said, her voice wavering. "The mistake you made was quite commonplace actually. The dulchis and the uvam are almost identical in appearance and the variation in the leaf color is very slight. Many higher level witches would have been similarly duped" Mildred's eyes widened in disbelief. "But I put you on the spot, and did not give you time to observe. I too often forget that you did not grow up with the same advantages as most witches, and that is my failure as your teacher. You need more time Mildred Hubble, and your teacher I should have given it to you and guided you. But instead I got angry with you out of fear for your safety, and angry with myself that I didn't communicate better." She sighed. "You are not the worst witch, Mildred. If anything, I am the worst chaperone" she said with a sad smile, leaning back against the tree trunk and shutting her eyes.

"You're not saying it" snuffled Mildred, giving her a watery smile. "I mean you're saying it but you're not saying it."

"I am….sorry, Mildred Hubble" Hecate said softly. "Most sincerely" And suddenly, her body went rigid at the unexpected little body that tumbled against hers clumsily, fiercely hugging her. Her hands hovered, unsure, and then settled gently on Mildred's back.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have said all that stuff about you but I was angry and hurt…I didn't mean it honest" she babbled still tearful. Hecate rubbed circles made comforting sounds she thought she had forgotten how to make. She held Mildred tightly and tenderly, and Mildred nestled into her neck. "You just want to help me, always, in your own way. I've always known that. I mean if you really wanted me to fail, you'd just leave me alone wouldn't you?" she mumbled. Shocked, Hecate furrowed her brow as she considered. "See, you're the best chaperone. Your heart was in the right place. It just…came out all wrong" Mildred said softly. Shocked at her intuitiveness, Hecate drew back to look her in the eyes. Her black fingernails wiped tenderly at the tears on her cheeks.

"You are very intuitive Mildred" she said slowly. "And I think…I think you're right. I promise you, I shall endeavor to do better"

"I'm right?" Mildred giggled. "I'm dreaming. I've never heard you say that before. Can we go back now? I want to make those flying bat cookies. I could use a pick-I up this was all very stressful" Hecate smirked and drew her cape over both of them, and they appeared back at Cackle's.

"So is that a yes, or a no on the cookies? Cause remember we talked about guidance and if you don't guide me I'm just going to try and make them myself. With no instructions and probably several spell books" Mildred's voice echoed through the foyer.

"Mildred Hubble!" she growled.

"First one to the kitchen decides!"


End file.
